


Mid-Youth Crisis

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Cause with my mid-youth crisis all said and done, I need to be youthfully felt 'cause, God, I never felt young.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-Youth Crisis

“Harry.”

“What?”

“Look at me,” Ginny ordered, and Harry stared childishly at the floor for only two more seconds before he glanced up at her. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m frustrated,” he muttered. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. He dropped his eyes back down to his shoes again.

“Over what?”

“I don’t know,” Harry replied. Ginny sat down beside him on the half-packed box and weaved their fingers together. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Ginny answered. Harry looked over at her. “Okay, maybe apologize. You’ve been a bit rude.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, a bit more genuinely. Ginny let him rest his head on her shoulder while she rubbed her thumb in circles over the back of his hand.

“How about,” Ginny began, “we go and get a drink or two, and we eat some sugary cereal, and we pretend we don’t have to be adults, just for one night?”

“ _God,_ yes, that sounds amazing,” Harry confessed. He tilted his head back to look up at her. “You always know what’s best.”

“I always know what’s best for you,” she amended. Harry smiled up at her, and she kissed his forehead.

“What do we have for cereal?” Harry asked, after a quiet, comfortable moment.

“I think we’ve got Lucky Charms.”

_ “Yes.” _

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
